


【锤基】无可取代的你

by ZYL1988



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 向导 - Freeform, 哨兵 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZYL1988/pseuds/ZYL1988
Summary: 他的潜意识在祈祷，祈祷昔日囚禁他的牢笼，今日能做保护Thor的屏障。
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	【锤基】无可取代的你

**Author's Note:**

> 因为全篇都有点复杂，为了阅读感觉更好点，下面几点是来自上帝视角的解释。
> 
> 1.Thor是Loki的猎物，从Thor第一天上班去了五楼开始，Loki就已经把他当成目标了。(Loki进了监狱后就一直等待猎物出现，但是他没想过会是哨兵)
> 
> 2.见面就亲，确实是因为激动，不是因为别的。
> 
> 3.这篇文里的哨兵和向导都进化了，是私设，向导在特定情况能影响普通人的思维。契合度高的伴侣出现时，哨兵的精神世界会指引哨兵寻找那个匹配的向导。(文里提及哨向退化成普通人是为了避免他们去塔里登记)
> 
> 4.Thor其实有被Loki影响到，但是他没发觉。他知道Loki在影响他，所以也避免了很多次。
> 
> 5.关于哨兵失控。
> 
> 哨兵的情绪比较容易失控(会受外界影响，比如高频率的噪音之类的。)，进入失控状态的哨兵无法控制自己，会伤害自己或者破坏东西。向导的存在就是能安抚哨兵的情绪，越强大的哨兵就需要更强大的向导才能安抚。(本篇私设是向导能感觉到哨兵的失控与失控中的疼痛)
> 
> 6.索尔和洛基在一起原本是因为洛基是向导，后来才慢慢喜欢上的。(在监狱的时候就喜欢了)
> 
> 7.洛基是在完全结合后，先是受结合的影响，之后才在相处中真的喜欢索尔。

金加仑岛原是了无人烟的孤岛，因四面环海，地理位置偏僻，无卫星定位被约顿政府征用。

如今岛上建起了一座专门关押重刑犯，号称全世界防备最森严的监狱。

Thor清楚得很，在这所监狱的犯人，以死刑做惩罚简直是太便宜他们了。是要他们活着，让他们施于受害人身上的罪一一体会个遍，这才算惩罚。

道理和规矩他都懂，只是当他踏入这所以惩罚为名的狱牢，精神世界收到了某种指引，指引着他去寻找什么。

交接完毕后，Thor拒绝了Jack提出的带他熟悉环境，他需要单独的，跟着直觉走。

电梯直下五楼，与一层的光亮宽敞不同，这里安静无光，只有一条够两人通行的走廊。刷卡通过一扇门后，越往里面走越能感到抑郁，胸口好像压着什么似得，很是难受。

滴.....

滴.....

Thor摸了摸门上的电子锁，又看了看自己的通行证。

这里应该是最后一扇门。

"Thor Odinson，马上离开五楼，收到请回复。"

"Thor Odinson，马上离开五楼，收到请回复。"

通讯器里传来呼叫，Thor回复之后打着手电筒转身离开，当他完全离开，电子锁上闪烁的蓝光成为下层五楼唯一的光。

猎物，已经找上门来了。

Thor没想到他只是去了趟五楼而已，这竟然值得开一场会。

"我只是，去熟悉环境。"

监狱长走到他的面前，极具压迫性的看着他，Thor直视上司的目光，毫不胆怯。

"只是熟悉环境?"

“只是熟悉环境。”

Thor真诚的目光，坚定的语气让人听不出他在说谎，事实上，他的初衷确实是了解环境。

"即日起，你负责T209。"监狱长看向一个年纪稍大的男性，说道，"以后所有直接接触T209的工作由Thor负责，交接完毕后把报告交给我。"

普通狱警们的工作除了负责看守犯人，维护秩序外，还要协助特殊的狱警惩罚犯人。

Thor原本是特殊狱警，因第一天上岗就被安排负责T209，成为了普通狱警。

交接工作的前辈说，T209是这所监狱里，智商最高的犯人，他很特别，特定情况下似乎能影响他人的思维情绪。

他有罪，但没到能进入这里的程度，因为别的监狱关不住他才送到这里来的。

你要小心他，有什么不对劲要及时告诉我。

Thor表面上答应了前辈。

T209，他真的是越来越感兴趣了。

第一次见到T209时，是他入职的第三天早上。

斯文白净的黑发青年，是那种在街上看了一眼就忘不了的样子。

他给人的感觉更像是高知分子，一点也不像作恶多端的罪人。

"新人?真是难得。"

可当他一说话，眼神有了波动后，你就会知道，他的皮囊，简直是他最好的武器。

足以让所有人放下防备相信他是个善人。

"So，你想和我说什么?"Thor拉过椅子坐在T209对面。

T209喝完那杯早餐奶后，撑起身子越过桌子挑起狱警的下巴，低头吻了下去。

一个蜻蜓点水般的吻后，T209贴近Thor的耳朵，如恶魔念咒般迷惑着他。

"em...是有句话想说。"T209说话时嘴唇不经意蹭到了Thor的耳朵，惹得Thor鸡皮起了一身，"你让我等得太久了。"

离开五楼后，Thor被通知去监控室一趟。

监控室里只有监狱长和那个前辈，Thor心里有些没底，他不知道会不会因为T209亲了他，以后就不能负责他的事情了。

"他对你说了什么?"监狱长盯着监控屏幕，一个眼神都没给Thor。

"没说什么，就是亲了我两下。"Thor走过去监狱长旁边，同他一起看着屏幕里的T209，"他是以这种方式影响他人情绪的么?"

"不，从来没有这种情况。"Thor的前辈把一本文件夹递给他，神色凝重的说，"我们曾怀疑他是向导，做了很多检查和实验，没有一项能证明他不是普通人。"

"何况早在一个世纪前，哨兵和向导已经退化成普通人了。"

"我感觉他就是比较狡猾的普通人而已。"Thor翻看着T209的资料，漫不经心地回答。

"如果你能一直这么想就再好不过了。"监狱长拍了拍Thor的肩膀，又说到:"我会像你父亲相信我那样的相信你，别让我失望Thor。"

Thor拿着资料目送监狱长和前辈离开，门关上那一刻，他继续看着监控屏幕。

T209在另外的两人刚离开时就站起了身，对着摄像头，浅浅的笑着。

"下次来，不能给我带点甜食吗?我喜欢甜的。"T209嫌弃地推开面前干巴巴的面包和难吃的要死的罗宋汤，一脸幽怨的看着Thor。

"这里是监狱，不是五星级酒店。"狱警没好气地端走盘子，"爱吃不吃。"

"可是我会很饿，我只是，不想吃这些而已。"

Thor回头恶狠狠地瞪了一眼T209，可是撞上那双看似可怜兮兮的眼神后，还是心软了下来。

"不要试图闯入我的精神世界，否则我会告诉他们你有多特殊。"

"很抱歉，我只是，不想吃这些。"T209委屈的叹了口气，"七个月了，每一天都是同样的食物，我都快吐了。"

"你犯罪的时候怎么不会吐?上楼的可都没你这样的待遇，差不多得了。"

"我并不觉得五楼的日子比上层轻松，在这里，我能听到血液流动的声音，我能感受到脉搏的跳动，我见不到阳光。"

"我知道，你能感受这种痛苦。"

Thor尝试着在绝对安静的房间待上一晚，比寻常人更加敏锐的感官承受的压力也是寻常人的数倍。

T209的痛苦，一点也不比其他犯人少。

他是否一直在等待同类的出现?他的能力可以做到什么地步?他是否，是否是他寻找良久的伴侣?

伴随着诸多疑问，Thor偷摸着开始四处打听，关于编号T209，Loki Laufeyson的故事。

Loki计算着时间，在门口发出声响时，脑内把准备的计划重新缕了一遍。

哨兵给他带来了甜甜圈和酸奶，外加一盘色拉，真是个单纯的小伙子。

"I'm Loki，Loki Laufeyson。"Loki吸着酸奶，再次准备用精神和狱警沟通，没想到，这次他直接进入到了哨兵的精神世界。

"我不可能一直被你牵着走，Loki。"Thor悠闲地靠在精神体身上，挑衅般地对Loki挑了挑眉。

低估他了。

眼前的森林是Thor的精神世界，那头毛色像剑齿虎，体型更大只不知道什么种类的老虎是哨兵的精神体。

身后的雨林是他的精神世界，他们之间有高到令人恐惧的契合度。

"告诉我，你想要什么?"

Thor朝Loki走了过去，他的精神体则是奔向在休息的黑豹。

"我想要自由，那些事情根本不是我做的。"Loki转身看向自己的精神体，那可怜的豹子被虎子逼上了树，像极了现在走投无路的自己。

"约顿警察虽然脓包了些，还不至于在这种大事上犯错。"Thor是不会相信Loki的鬼话的。

Loki甚至试图控制他的想法，别以为他察觉不出来。

"我能做的事情比书上记录的更多，我们没有消失，甚至进化了。你深知这一点不是吗?"Loki侧头看Thor，态度是从来都没有过的认真，"我的家族，做的生意都是上不得台面的，我憎恨这些，我逃离这些。"

"这个姓氏给了我数不尽的恶梦和压力，我以为只要躲得够远，那些恶心的事情就与我无关但我错了..."

Thor听着Loki不知是瞎掰还是真实的话，一时间不知该说什么。

"我的哥哥发现了我是向导，他害怕我的特殊会阻挡他成为继承人的路。人们总是害怕比自己强大的一切，所以他想方设法陷害我入了监狱。"Loki红着眼眶，低下了头，"我实在太想要自由了，当我知道你是哨兵时，我看到了希望。"

Thor半信半疑，Loki又开始解释，"当时亲你，是因为太激动了，一时没忍住。”

那边的精神体已经玩成一团了，精神体反应的是这个人的性格特点，当然它们也有自己的想法。

虎子愿意和豹子玩在一起，在精神方面，Thor的内心是相信Loki的。

离开精神世界后，Thor督促着Loki赶紧吃早餐，似乎刚刚的一切都没发生过。

在摄像头面前，的确什么都没发生。

动用人脉关系在外打听了两个多月，七七八八的信息凑在一起和Loki所言相差无几。

人们防备着更强大的存在，殊不知，在他们眼里，普通人也就那么回事。

他寻觅了二十七年，终于找到了同类，就像Loki看到了希望那般，他亦不会错过与他如此契合向导。

“我比较喜欢古典悲剧文学，千篇一律的Happy ending万变不离其宗，而每一个悲剧都是独一无二的。”Loki闭着眼垫着Thor的腿当枕头，哨兵玩着他的头发，另一只手捏着他的指头。

“我喜欢一切好的结局。”Thor蜷着Loki的发梢，眼睛一会看腿上的人，一会看玩闹中的精神体，“我要怎么才能救你出去。”

Loki不可置信的睁开眼睛，他完全没想到，才三个月，Thor竟然会主动提出这件事情。

“你……要救我出去？”还是有点不相信，他是不是用力过猛导致Thor脑子糊涂了？

“这不是你的原本目的吗？”Thor抚上Loki的脸，轻轻摩挲，“我不忍心你一直待在五楼。”

向导惊慌地离开精神世界，监控画面只记录着T209忽然起身走向浴室。

不该是这样的，一定是他控制哨兵的力度没掌握好导致他精神出问题了。

Thor的眼神怎么会那样，Thor怎么会动真情？不该是这样的。

“嘶……”精神体在叫嚣，似乎是不满他拆散它们玩耍一样。

Loki打开花洒，冰冷的水将他从头浇到脚，仔细回忆这段日子发生的事情，到底是哪里出错了？

真假参半的迷惑对方，影响哨兵的思维，每天早上定时的沟通交流。

一切都按照他的计划进行着，难道真的是他用力过猛导致Thor情感模块出问题了？

不过……这样或许会更加方便。

向导脑内闪过一个更加完美安全的计划。

翌日，Loki解释了昨天为何慌忙逃离，Thor根本不在意那些借口，那些不重要。

“那我们继续昨天的事情吧。”Thor抚上Loki的后颈，提出要求，“精神结合后，我就想办法救你出去。”

“那么肉体呢？不完全结合，你不怕我抛弃你？”Loki 心里慌得一批，表面还得保持冷静。

“我不想第一次结合是在监狱里。”哨兵收回后颈上的手，掌心往上停在两人中间，“你再也找不到契合度比我更高的哨兵，你不是会将就的人。”

Loki嘴角动了动，犹豫片刻后将手放在Thor手上，随后接受他的吻。

哨兵与向导一旦结合，除了一方死亡，再也没有什么能将他们分开。

Thor很满足，他拥有了契合度最高的伴侣。

Thor要做的事情并不算复杂，他只需要把金加仑的位置按Loki给他的方式传过去给他的家人。

金加仑地理位置偏僻，犯人们和大部分狱警都不知道真实位置。

他们全是蒙着眼被送来这里。

Loki保证，处理完家族问题后会来找他，那就这样吧，反正他们都已经精神结合了，对方也跑不了。

等待十天后，在最后一晚，Loki在床上翻来覆去，怎么也睡不着。

焦虑，所有和哨兵的回忆在这个晚上疯狂循环，一刻也不停歇的告诉他，这是他的哨兵。

不安，精神结合后，严格意义上，只要他离Thor的距离够远，哨兵的情绪就无法影响他。可是他再也不能和其他哨兵结合，除非Thor死了，否则他只能和普通人在一起。

不舍，这是奇怪的心理活动，绝大部分是精神世界那只黑豹的原因，精神结合需要的是精神体结合，也难怪它会不舍。

原本的计划不过是想利用Thor的喜欢，再加上一点点思维影响，让Thor无偿帮助他逃离这里。没想到，他的哨兵，比预想中还要精明，精明中带着点愚蠢。

没有要求和他在一起，直接就是精神结合，没错，精神结合后他们确实连在了一起，他的想法是好的。

只是他忘了。

哨兵死了，除了死亡那瞬间，几乎对向导没有实质性伤害。

时间总容易在思考中消逝，门口滴滴声响起时，他还在床上思考着待会该怎么做。

"吃早餐了。"Thor把餐盘放在桌上，在椅子上坐了一会，看着背对他的Loki，又起身走到床边坐下，推了推他的后背。

"不舒服?"Thor极力隐藏内心的关切，在摄像头面前，不到最后一刻都不能掉以轻心。

Loki却不是这么想的，他翻过身来，如同在精神世界般，扑到Thor怀里，双臂勾上哨兵的脖子。

Thor身体一僵，皱着眉看了一眼摄像头，怀里人推开也不是，不推也不是。

“请你放开我，T209。”

Loki收到Thor的提醒，非但没有松手，还暧昧地蹭了蹭狱警的颈窝。

他们僵持着，通讯器没有声音，他也就顺着Loki让他抱着了。

向导蹭着蹭着就来到哨兵的唇边，试探性地碰了碰，没有遭到拒绝，索性深ru。

这是他们在现实中的第二个吻，和精神世界中的感觉一样又不一样。

一样的是凉而软，温柔甜蜜。不同的是，心脏跳动的频率高了不少，甚至产生了某些原始反应。

一吻结束，Loki闭着眼贴近Thor的耳朵，如初见时般，说话时嘴唇碰到了耳朵。只是这次他没起鸡皮疙瘩，恶魔念咒化为天使吟唱，要不是有摄像头，他真想立马和Loki完全结合。

"无论听到什么声响，无论外面发生什么，都不要出去。"通讯器沙沙的响，断断续续的说话声传过来，Loki夺过通讯器，用力往床上一砸，再摔到地上去，房间里即刻又安静了。

"Thor，答应我，无论感受到什么都不要离开这里。"

"我答应你。"哨兵对上向导那双看不出情绪双眼，他能预感到，他们将会分离很长的时间。

Loki拿走了Thor的通行证，来接他的人很迅速的解决了楼上的麻烦。

这个号称全世界防备最森严的监狱也不过如此，要不是一直不知道具体位置，他也不会被关了近一年。

久违的阳光照耀在他身上时，他才真切的感受到，什么叫活着。

"Burn this place down。"

从直升机上往下看那个燃着熊熊烈火的岛屿，Loki心里还是不解气，他被关在这破地方吃不饱穿不好，连阳光都看不到。

"我要炸了这里。"Loki微微侧头对手下说话，眼睛一直盯着金加仑岛。

接过手下递过来的新型武器后，Loki瞄准岛屿中心，临发射前，脑海中闪现了几帧Thor的笑容。

在其他人眼里，他们的头，那个心狠手辣的黑道大佬，举着十五斤重的武器保持瞄准的姿势近十分钟。

"Sir，还有十五分钟左右，约顿的海军部队会到达这里，我们得走了。"

Loki瞪了一眼多嘴的助手，犹犹豫豫的开口，“这武器威力有多大?”

“足以让整座岛屿炸为灰烬。”

他们又等了五分钟才看到自家大佬扣下发射键，而且还故意偏了。

导弹发射后，Loki心里一紧，然而那枚导弹造成的伤害还不如普通炸弹.....

"谁家的武器?"害他白做心理建设。

负责武器设备的男人看着那没什么用的导弹，慌得一批，"汉默的新武器，'前妻'。"

Loki翻了个白眼，又往岛屿开了几炮，然后松手把武器扔了下去。

"拉黑，以后只用斯塔克家的武器。"

"Sir，五个月前斯塔克就宣布不做武器了，他改行做环保能源....了。"

Loki什么都没听进去，他计算着后果。即使这导弹不足以摧毁整座岛屿，炸平那栋建筑还是绰绰有余的。

望下去是蔓延的大火，往上窜的浓烟，一切都会成为不堪入目的废墟....

他的潜意识在祈祷，祈祷昔日囚禁他的牢笼，今日能做保护Thor的屏障。

"Helblindi暗杀了老先生，陷害您的Bykeistr现在是他的二把手。"

"我们的人潜伏在他和他的家人身边，等待您的归来。"

"Helblindi急于求成，这几个月做了不少令人啼笑的事。有九成股东支持着您，还有一成，是Helblindi妻子的父亲。"

"斯塔克不再制造武器，现在我们的供应商是汉默科技。"

"攻击金加仑岛是Helblindi命人做的，目的是杀死您，不久后他会入狱，并在法庭上承认当初陷害您的事情。"

Loki窝在软绵的沙发上，一边听着助手讲解这段时间发生的事情，一边吃着软糖划着屏幕翻看整理好的资料。

葡萄味的软糖是酸的，Loki被酸到条件反射性皱了皱眉，当众吐出来是不可能的，只好随便嚼嚼咽下去得了。

"我实在不明白。"Loki扯了扯衣领，在盘子里挑了一颗看上去是甜的糖放入口中，"那群老家伙为什么不参与军火行业。"

助手Stele眼皮跳了跳，他有种不太好的预感，比如说.....

"我们得拥有自己的武器。"吃到甜糖的Loki淡淡的笑着，无视了Stele那比吃了苍蝇还难看的表情。

家族关系比十张合在一起的蜘蛛网还复杂，这种情况下，亲情脆弱的不堪一击。

Loki一直知道，只有利益才是永恒的安全保障。

Laufey从小把他当成继承人培养，还未成年他就开始接触那些合法的，不合法的事情。

当然，Laufey给他的权利，不过是能让他更好的创建自己的事业，否则，他才不会那么用心经营。

现在Laufey死了，他可以安心架空这个家族的一切，到时候，就不会有碍手碍脚的股东，所以东西都是他一个人的。

今天是Helblindi的生日，他举办了一个宴会，喝得那叫一个开心。Loki在监控室看着不停和各类商人周转的兄长，看得他都困了。

一个晚上没睡，在飞机上又听了一路的报告，好不容易下地了，还得远程看笑话。

"我好困，他什么时候结束?"Loki撑着下巴打了个哈欠，Stele轻轻叹了口气，转头就拨打电话命人随便找个什么理由把Helblindi带到休息室。

"这种熟悉的感觉，我很想念"Loki拍了拍Stele的肩膀，露出一个真实的微笑，"我非常想念你们。"

"我们也是。"Stele也笑了一下，跟在Loki身边做事久了，看其他人都跟看shabi似得，他们能不想念Loki吗。

Helblindi走进休息室看到Loki时就知道他上当了。

想走，还没转身就被几个大汉拿着绳子绑着了，不出意外，今天是跑不了了。

"I missed you, my brother. "

Helblindi只后悔当初低估了Loki的势力，否则他早就死在了政fu手下，哪里还能有今天。

"我想你在后悔?让我猜猜看，你在后悔什么呢?"Loki压根不用多想就知道他愚蠢的哥哥脑子里都是废料。

"后悔差一点点就能杀死我?其实当初你做的事情很完美，不仅把我送到了监狱里，还到处散播我犯罪的消息，这样一来，我不坐牢都不符合逻辑。"

Loki走到Helblindi面前，扯出一个夸张的笑容，居高临下的看着跪在地上的兄长。

"我该以何种方式报复回来呢?"Loki疑惑的问。

"我不会怕你的，Loki。"Helblindi恶狠狠地盯着Loki，如果眼神能杀人，估计Loki早就死了千次百次。

"别安慰自己了Helblindi，我可不是来看你嘴硬的。"Loki打了个响指，有个棕发的男人拿着电脑走了过来，电脑里传出了女性尖叫的声音，Loki嫌恶地捂着耳朵闪到一边，待Helblindi看清屏幕内的是谁时彻底失控了。

"你还有没有人性Loki Laufeyson?"Helblindi歇斯底里地喊着，不断的挣扎令他挨了不少打。

"她们是无辜的，求求你，放过她们，我愿意做任何事情，求你放过她们。"外人总说Loki心狠手辣，发狠起来毫无人性，他没亲眼见过，只觉得他人夸大事实。

如今这把火烧在了他身上，他才真真切切感受到Loki的恐怖。

"我也很无辜啊，也没见你放过我。"Loki摊了摊手，语气平平，"没有让你在现场看着她们如何被折磨我已经很仁慈了，"他停顿了一下，似乎想到了什么，忽然笑了，"Aidia应该到了能怀孕的年纪了吧，Bro?说不定屏幕里会有你外孙的父亲哦。"

刺激完Helblindi后，听着他的哀求，哭嚎，感觉整个人从头到尾都舒服了。

Thor醒来后，眼前是一片白，身边是忧心忡忡的父母。

询问发生了什么事情后，Odin把桌上的报纸塞到Thor手里。

金加仑监狱被炸毁，始作俑者是Helblindi，他的目的是杀死亲弟Loki，原因是当初设下圈套陷害Loki的事情被查清楚了。

"只有你活着，真是万幸。"Frigga显然被吓得不轻，整座监狱都被炸了，她离白发人送黑发人就差一点。

Thor拿着报纸，上面那些不过是Loki想让别人知道的事情，他能活下来也不是侥幸，那是Loki手下留情。

不过，Loki让他待在五楼，无论发生什么都别出去......那么这难道是Loki保护他的一种方式?所有知道他们有瓜葛的人都死在了那座岛屿，他就不会被怀疑帮助了他。

Thor想得出神，连Frigga说的话都没听到。

出院后的Thor在Frigga千叮万嘱下找了份危险系数相对没那么高的工作。

日子一天一天毫无激情的过着，一如遇到Loki之前的那些年。

他有想过去找Loki，可是，他更想相信他的向导会回来找他，只要耐心等待。

Loki清理完Helblindi的余党后，开始一点点架空家族企业来滋养他的商业世界，外加多了军火业，更是忙得不可开交。

他压根没时间去想事业外的一切，除了偶尔精神体作祟让他想起Thor外。

那个有着金色发丝，海蓝眼睛，笑起来憨憨的哨兵。

结合后这也是弊处之一，精神体会想起另一个精神体，而本人，会回想起和他结合的哨兵。

还有一个弊处，当你累到极点，心情又很低落的时候，会异常想念哨兵的怀抱。

没日没夜的工作，恨不得一天有48小时，巴不得可以不吃不睡一直工作的Loki病倒了。

人之常情，哪怕他是身体素质比普通人强上许多的向导。

Stele那是一个开心啊，Loki还好是病倒而已，万一累到猝死那就完了。

原本就有基础的事业在这三年的努力之中，已经完成第二阶段的百分之九十，速度比原本预想的要快一半。可想而知，Loki在这上面花了多少心思。

当然，即使到了走着走着就晕过去的地步，Loki也坚决不去医院，就在家里，医生想怎么治疗无所谓，要什么仪器就买，只要不去医院。

Stele真是拿Loki一点办法都没有，先不说这是他的上司，就算绑着去了医院，Loki也有各种办法在没人知道的情况下离开医院，回到家里。

"嗯...fuck。"醒来后，Loki感觉他的头，特别重，眼皮子也很重，都快睁不开了。

眯着眼伸手摸索手机想看看几点，结果他的手机被不知道是谁递到了眼前。

瞬间，他清醒了。

"这是梦吗?你怎么会在这里?"拿着他手机的是Thor，暂且把这归为精神错乱产生的幻想吧，Thor怎么可能出现在他家里。

"如果你在这里，我真想抱抱你。"Loki迷迷糊糊地伸出了手，生病实在太难受了，不仅脑子不清醒，浑身乏力，而且幻象还跟真的似得。

"I'm here。"

梦里的他和Thor完全结合了，哨兵的动作不算温柔，有点粗鲁，有好几次他都以为这是真实发生的事情。

细想是不可能的，Thor不知道他住在哪里，而且他家的保护系统可是顶尖科技，不是随随便便就能进来的。

所以他放开了自己去享受哨兵带来的一切欢快，Thor说的没有错，他不可能去将就找一个普通人。

放着契合度如此高的命定伴侣不要，委屈自己和普通人在一起，这不是他的风格。

希望等他病好后还能记得这个梦境，这样他就会有勇气去找回他的哨兵。

Loki再次醒来时，浑身酸软无力，睁眼还会看到重影。

现在是下午三点，接近19个小时没吃东西肚子早就发出咕咕叫的抗议，拖着无力的身体，Loki赤脚踩在地毯上，他得先去洗个澡再吃点什么。

淋浴间外是洗漱台，那里有块很大的镜子方便Loki平时刮胡子，整理头发用。路过它时，他的余光瞥到了一点不对劲.....他的后背，是密密麻麻青红的吻痕。

Loki背对镜子回头看镜子里的痕迹，遗忘的片段断断续续拼接成完整的记忆。qtm的精神错乱脑子不清醒，那根本不是梦，是真的Thor找到了他，根本不是做梦，是真的，他们完全结合了!

所以这浑身酸软是Thor的杰作，和病情无关。

认清事实的Loki脑袋嗡的一下，腿忽然一软，若不是他抓着洗手盘边缘，怕是要瘫在地上了。

"背叛我就是背叛你自己，蠢死了!!!"

黑色豹子鄙夷的瞄了一眼炸毛的Loki，而后傲娇地跳上树去了。

"....."Loki觉得自己要被气死了，他的精神体怎么可能是这只背叛自身的蠢豹子???

是他的房子不够大所以Thor才能在门外就进入他的精神世界吗?不，是这只蠢豹子感受到了那只笨蛋虎子便主动邀请Thor进入他的精神世界。

精神体之间可能没有语言障碍吧。他实在想不出来Thor是怎么进入他家的，唯一合理的解释就是强大的哨兵远距离便进入了他的精神世界，在黑豹的指引下，闯入了他的家。

为什么他不能操控精神体，为什么精神体明明是他自身却也是独立的?

"这该死的进化。"Loki抬起头对树上的黑豹不满地说着。

已经三天了，他的专属电话一直没有响。

原来在他心里，自己真的一点地位都没有。也对，Loki本就狡猾善变 ，懂得利用自身优势不顾一切代价达到目的。

Thor看着静静躺在桌子上的手机，想起昨夜Loki那几句甜言蜜语，不禁自嘲道。

他傻傻的在远方等了他三年，期待着有一天他会按照约定回来找他。想着既然已经精神结合，Loki再狡猾，也逃不走这终生制的结合。

一天又一天，并非他沉不住气，而是有种直觉，会被抛弃的直觉。

千辛万苦才找到Loki的踪迹，几乎花了他所有的积蓄才请到能入侵Loki家里安保系统的黑客。

完成结合后，他留下了联系方式，只要Loki拨打了这个电话，他就愿意去相信Loki其实是在意他的。

但是没有，那个人甚至连个电话都不舍得给他。

Thor深吸一口气，按下了定制噪音机的开关按钮，一点点把频率调到最高......

对于某个吃干抹净只留下一串电话号码就跑的人，Loki其实很生气。

Stele是最能感受到Loki怒气的存在。

比如现在，Loki病稍微好转后的第一个会议，他全程黑着脸，周围散发着闲人勿进的气场，眼神狠厉，看谁都像仇人。

他倒是没什么所谓，只是那些其他来开会的人，被吓得冷汗是不断的冒出来。

"啊!"

正当Stele思考着用什么办法委婉的告诉Loki他现在的样子很恐怖时，只听Loki一声尖利的惨叫，把他拉回了现实。

"Sir，您怎么了?"Stele扶着浑身颤抖坐都坐不稳脸色发白的Loki，心里慌得很，他的上司不会真的因为过度劳累要死了吧?

“医生，快点去叫医生。”Stele冲他的助手吼着，那新上任的小年轻哪里见过这种场面，早早就愣住了。

Loki感觉他的每一寸肌肤，每一条神经都在被不断拉扯撕裂再重组，心脏这块像有一千根针同时扎了进去，浑身的疼痛都是由内而外产生的----是哨兵失控时的疼痛。

"不是医生，不是!"Loki紧紧抓住Stele的袖子，眼眶红得连Stele都被吓了一跳，"Find him. Find Thor Odinson。"

Thor根本没想过要躲避Loki，或者说，刺激自己失控就是为了让Loki来找他。

真想看看那人现在的表情，是不是愤怒到眼眶通红，是不是无法伪装那层假笑面具......

找到Thor所入住的酒店后，Loki担心Thor又要跑，带着二十几个壮汉来镇场子，就算他被哨兵影响了，也还有这些帮手帮他拦下Thor。

破门而入后，见到悠哉悠哉地坐在沙发上看电视的Thor，他只感觉自己上当了。

"你是疯子吗?Stele，医药箱。"

没有责问与怒气，他只是蹲在一旁帮他手上的伤口做清理，似乎是担心他会痛，一边擦药还一边轻轻吹气。

Thor心头一紧，就算明白现在不过是Loki在做戏也控制不住的心软，他把手抽回来，用力甩了甩，拒绝接受某人的表演。

"我不知道你在生什么气，按理说，生气的应该是我。"

Stele没想过此生还能见到Loki如此温柔的一面，虽不知那个长得很硬汉的男人是谁，不过能让Loki亲自为他上药，肯定不是普通人。

Thor想的确实没错，Loki就是在演戏，在不知道对方要什么的情况下，两个人又是这种关系，只能先攻心，再了解。

"你要不要和我回家?还是，你想我留在这里陪你?"Loki包扎好Thor的手，小心握住，抬起头含情脉脉地看着他。

"你不说话，我就当你想跟我回家了。"Loki站起身，捧着Thor的脸当着二十几个大男人的面亲了上去。

Thor红着脸任由Loki牵着他，回家就回家吧，他本来就只是想刺激Loki，压根没有下一步计划。

Loki把Thor带回家后和他一起吃了个晚饭，他试图进入哨兵的精神世界，直接在精神世界里安抚哨兵会比在现实中有效许多。

可是Thor立起了屏障。

于是Loki在餐桌上一直观察着Thor，他的表情，这三年的外表变化，他咀嚼时微鼓的腮帮子。

剪短了头发，之前过耳的金发现在剪得很短，发色也深了许多。胡茬邋里邋遢的肆意生长，看上去很久没修理过了，那双眼睛还是如此深邃，如同海洋一般。

"我哥哥杀了我父亲，这三年我一直忙着处理烂摊子。"这话他倒是没说谎，他都快忙疯了。"每天入睡前，一得空时我都在想念你，很抱歉让你等了那么久。"

谎言要真假参半才更加真实。

"别撒谎了，Loki，你的把戏就这么多了吗?"Thor低着头切牛排，Loki就是个谎言大师，他所说的话有一分出于真心他就谢天谢地了。

他被骗着等了三年，就算强制结合了，Loki依然没把他放在眼里，若不是强行使自己进入失控状态，这人怕是不会主动找他。

"你想多了，Thor。"Loki搅拌着沙拉，被拆穿的感觉不太好，在不知道对方需要什么的情况下被拆穿更不好，"你是我的哨兵，我无法不想念你。"

饭后，两人沉默了一段时间，Loki提出帮Thor修理胡子，这才暂时打破了尴尬的气氛。

Loki专心地剃着乱七八糟的胡子，他们的距离近到Thor能看到Loki脸上的绒毛。

心脏跳动的频率逐渐增高，全身的血液貌似全都往下腹去，一切皆同三年前最后一面那般。

"好了，照照镜子看看。"Loki很满意他的作品，修建完胡子的Thor看上去就像天使和海盗的结合体，不像刚刚，像来自深山的野人。

Thor摸了摸下巴，Loki没剃完全部胡子，还留着短短一点点，只是修了个形状。

"我很喜欢。"喜欢到想一辈子的胡子都留给你折腾。

Thor从镜子里与Loki对视，他的眼神在这一刻没有任何诡异的算计，只有被夸赞后的开心。

他似乎明白了什么。明白了为何知道是圈套还要往里走，明白了百分之八十是谎言的语句为何要用剩下百分之二十的不确定安慰自己。

因为他想要信任Loki，不仅是作为哨兵对向导的信任，更是作为Thor对Loki的信任。

因为他想看到面具后的真实。

因为他喜欢他，是Thor对Loki的喜欢，不是哨兵对向导的喜欢。

生物钟的原因，Loki醒的时候天还没亮。

Thor就躺在他的旁边，就跟做梦似得。

Loki伸出食指勾勒着Thor的五官，察觉到痒，熟睡中的人把脸埋在了枕头里蹭了蹭再翻过身。

大约是完全结合后的错，他竟然看着Thor有种心动的感觉。

蹑手蹑脚翻身到另一边，侧身支起一半的身子，继续触碰Thor硬朗的五官。

"别闹了Loki。"这次哨兵准确地抓住他的手，轻轻一扯，另一只手再这么一揽，他被结结实实地抱在了怀里。

他能感觉到哨兵平稳且有力的心跳，闻到同款的沐浴露味，还有，落在额头的吻。

胡茬刺得他有些痒，那是他亲手修剪的。

原本下一步计划是什么来着?不如就让Thor爱上他，让Thor离不开他，然后结婚吧。

不对，已经完全结合了，他们不到死都不能离开对方，那还需要什么计划?

Loki生气的咬了一口Thor的下唇，他发觉任何事情和Thor扯上关系就会变得复杂。

"Stele，我有件事情想请教你。"

Stele当场就震惊了，今天Loki不仅下午才来上班，一上班不过问公事就来找他......请教问题。

"您说。"

"怎么追求喜欢的人?不是我，我帮我朋友问的。"

您哪里来的朋友?是那堆不会说话的A4纸吗?

当然，Stele只敢在心里吐槽。

"制造单独的相处机会，嗯......虽然不知道您....的朋友和他喜欢的人进行到哪一步了，我个人建议约会的时候保持真诚的微笑。"

"是这样吗?"Loki扯出一个他自认为很真诚的笑容，Stele只想说没得救了。

"也，可以吧。在约会过程中了解对方的喜好，假如有五次以上感觉良好的约会，那么可以制造一些亲密举动。比如牵手，拥抱之类的。"

"没想到你懂的那么多。"

"那也不及您的一半。"

"牵手约会之后呢?"

“距离产生美，在亲密接触后一个星期，不要主动约会，等待对方的主动。要是对方一个月内没有表示，那么就没戏了。对方一旦主动，就可以表白了。”

Loki在心里记下了Stele说的方法，但是牵手拥抱这小儿科的举动，貌似不太符合他和Thor目前的关系。

"约会的时候要做什么因人而异，您可以多看点情感电影....."Loki一个眼刀刺在Stele身上，嘴瓢了的Stele极力弥补，"我是说，您可以跟您朋友说，让他多看点情感电影。"

"你懂的那么多，怎么三十好几了还单身?"Loki从内兜掏出钱包，抽出一张卡放在桌上，"去度个假吧，这段时间辛苦你了。"

陷入爱情的人果然是容易被蒙蔽双眼的。

Stele把卡收好，看着老板的背影如是想到。

两天时间，以两倍速看完二十几部经典爱情类电影的Loki做了个小统计。

看电影是必须的，一顿浪漫的晚餐是其次的，甜腻的情话是重要的，吃醋是不可少的。

这二十多年来，就没有什么比这件事情更加棘手烦人。

Thor这几天就呆在他家哪里都没去过，对他也爱答不理冷冰冰的。

烦死了，这世界上怎么会有爱情这种复杂的情感。

"我有两张电影票，一起去看吗?"

Loki编辑着信息来回删删减减好几次才按了发送键。这感觉太奇怪了，他对Thor做了真真假假这么多事情，如今只是邀请他去看电影，竟然还要犹豫斟酌这么久。

"好。"

"Yes!"!!!!!????????!

Loki捂着嘴将手机扔在一边，天，他刚刚是因为一条短信而激动了吗?他是疯了吗?

刚刚那个不是他，一定不是他。他可是杀人不眨眼的Loki Laufeyson，怎么可能会因为一条短信而激动成这样!!!

另一边，Thor的心情也很复杂，到底是就像现在这样以结合的关系在一起呢?还是去追求Loki，像一对真正的情侣。

Loki选的电影是当前热门的影片，他对Thor说是有两张电影票，其实Thor进了影厅就看出来这是包场。

"Stele去旅游了，如果你愿意，可以暂时当我的助手吗?"

制造单独的相处机会，即使在上班也要培养感情。

"我不会。"Thor吃着爆米花，秒拒。

"我教你。"Loki吸了口可乐，Thor看着屏幕，他看着Thor，"你迟早要和我一起管理的。"

"我没兴趣。"

"......"

连着被拒绝两次的Loki心里憋着鼓气，两人再次陷入冷战。

Thor的心思也不在电影上，他搞不清楚Loki说这话是什么意思，是新的阴谋还是就是表面意思。

"我没兴趣掺和你的事情。"阴谋就阴谋吧，管他呢，先答应了再说。"助手的话，我可以。"

Loki转头看Thor，荧幕的光打在他脸上令他的眼睛看起来亮晶晶的，像是有一片星河在里面。

"这还差不多。"

说是助手，那一定就是助手。第一天上班Thor就在Loki的教导下接手了百分之一原是Stele的工作。

一开始Loki还会手把手教他，到点了就下班。过了那么几天后，Loki除了去会议室开会就一直呆在办公室里，一呆就是一整天。

他倒是相信Loki是真的很忙，也更加不信Loki会想他。

忙到这种程度，是不会有多余的精力去想其他事情的。

"到点吃饭了。"

第七天忍无可忍下，Thor在中午十二点开始催促Loki吃饭。

"你饿你先去吃吧。"Loki敷衍地摸了摸Thor，重心依旧放在电脑屏幕。

"我们一起去。"

"No，我还有一点事情没处理完。"

"我等你。"

......

......

Thor在沙发上看了两个小时Loki的侧脸。

面无表情专心工作的Loki有一种特殊的魅力，一种让人喜欢兼讨厌的能力。

他喜欢看Loki专心的样子，讨厌Loki因为工作而变相虐待身体的样子。

这简直是互相矛盾。

......

......

他发誓，再过15分钟Loki Laufeyson还不停下去吃饭的话，他就是硬抗也要把他扛出去。

......

......

"别闹，Thor，三点半一定能完成，我向你发誓。"

......

......

他怀疑Loki的目的就是想让他看到他究竟有多忙，忙到三年间是真的一点时间都没有。

行，那他得逞了，他不怪他了。

三点半Loki准时把手交给了Thor。

两人随便去了一家餐厅，一路上，Thor没说话，Loki思考着工作上的事情，也闭口不言。

他们总是容易沉默，哨兵是想说却不知道说什么，该怎么说。而向导则是没有什么要说的，他认为待在一起就可以了。

"你在想什么?"点完餐后，Thor终于忍不住打扰看着一个地方神游的Loki。

"思考怎么把不合法的生意做成合法的。"Loki如实相告。表面上他开的是正经公司，背地里，不能做的事情也没少做。

"好吧，那你......"

"Thor?Thor Odinson ?"

一声带着惊讶的女声打断了Thor即将出口的话，Loki闻声看去，是一个有着棕色长卷发长得一般的女人。

"没想到能在这里遇到你，我们有多久没见了?"女人径直走过来，给了Thor一个拥抱，还在他脸上亲了一口。

"也没多长时间。"Thor把女人推开，站起了身，面向Loki，"这是Jane Lee，我的朋友。"他又侧头看着Jane Lee向她介绍Loki，"这是Loki，我的伴侣。"

Jane Lee的脸色微乎其微的变了变，Loki很满意Thor对他身份的用词。

"方便和你们同桌吗?我一个人来的，有些无聊。"

Thor打算拒绝，Loki抢先一步假笑着答应了，"当然可以，希望你不会后悔。"

Jane Lee刚点完餐，Loki点的甜品就端了上来，Thor见Loki若无其事的吃着布丁，赌气似的，和Jane Lee聊得那叫一个火热。

"我还记得小时候，你说要娶我，然后生很多宝宝。"Jane Lee笑着跟Thor交谈，刻意无视对面的Loki，"上次去你家，阿姨还问我有没有和你在一起，她还说我们知根知底，在一起也挺不错的。"

"她没和我提过这些。"Thor不动声色地观察Loki的反应，他拿着手机一点反应都没有，估计又是在想生意上的计划。

"其实阿姨说的挺对的，至少在今天之前，我是这么想的。"

这是赤裸裸的挑衅，Loki对此除了舀了勺布丁外，没有其他反应。

Thor的手机恰好在这个节骨眼响了起来，来电显示是Frigga。

哨兵去接电话时，他们之前点的餐品全都上齐了。

"虽然不知道你用了什么手段勾引Thor。"Jane Lee在Thor离开后就把注意力放在了对面座一直吃吃吃的Loki身上。

"你们能结婚吗?会得到家长的祝福吗?会一辈子在一起吗?Thor的母亲很喜欢我，她是不会接受一个男人和Thor在一起的。"

Loki把餐具放好，对面的Jane Lee抱着什么心思他又不是不知道，本来看在是Thor的朋友，想放过她来着。

"你这嘴巴挺能说啊，不缝起来真是可惜了。"Loki似笑非笑的说着，Thor已经打完电话正往这边走来，"在他回来前离开，这是我给你最后的机会。"

"你以为你是谁。"Jane Lee不屑，从来没人敢威胁他，何况，Thor可是她爱了一个青春的男人，就凭这一句威胁话让她离开，做梦吧。

Thor回来后，两人选择性屏蔽刚刚的对话，假装着一切都没发生过。吃完后，Jane Lee邀请Thor和Loki去看电影被Thor拒绝了，他现在做什么都没有心情，他很郁闷。

Loki真的一点都不在意他，情敌都当面挑衅了还一点反应都没有。倘若有一点点的在意，怎会如此平静。

在远方旅行刚起床的Stele神志还没完全清醒就收到了Loki跨大洋的短信。

\--约会的时候被他的朋友打扰该怎么办?--

看来情况很着急，连伪装皮都忘记穿上了。

-友好的朋友可以结交，非友好的，您的朋友想怎么做就怎么做吧。-

\--他说，他想撕烂对方的嘴。--

可以，这很强势，是Loki的做事风格。

\--他还和那个女人聊得很开心，这算是情敌吗?--

-也可能是备胎，Sir。感情路上总会出现几块绊脚石，就如同事业也不是一帆风顺的。-

Stele想，用事业打比方，不知道他这位情商异常低的高智商老板能不能理解他的意思。

\--好，我明白了。我代表我的朋友谢谢你。--

为了不知名的那个女人点根蜡。

原本的计划是吃完饭后随便去哪约会的，可Jane Lee的出现让他们之间的气氛有些尴尬。

按照生意上的话，其实不符合逻辑。他和Thor已经签了一辈子的合同，除了死亡，中间无论出现什么变故都不会改变。

也就是说，他和Thor达成共识的路是非常顺利的，将来也不会有改变。

那么接下来该做什么才能完整俘获Thor的心呢?

"我们晚点回去吧。"碰上红灯，Loki趁机牵住Thor的手对他说，"跟我讲讲你的过去。"

差点泯灭的心火重新燃了起来，Thor反握着Loki的手，应了声好。

他们去了海边，走在观海长廊上，牵着手，齐步沿着路走。

Thor说着他的过去，和千千万万的普通人一样，该上学的年纪上学，该工作的时候好好工作。哪怕有着不平凡的身体结构，也并没有改变他原本的生活轨迹。

这些年他一直寻找着同类，寻找命定的向导。

"我从不和普通人深交。"

"这算解释你和那个Jane Lee没有关系吗?"Loki松开了Thor，将手搭在栏杆上看海的风景，"你是担心我会对她做什么吗?"

Thor在Loki身后，正想解释什么，Loki就转过身靠在栏杆上说，"抱歉，我已经做了。"

"如果我不是向导，你会救我吗?"

海风吹得Loki的头发有些散乱，Thor见Loki打算让那好看的黑发丝随风飘扬，忍不住的上前把头发捋到耳后。

"会，但不会那么简单。"这个问题他心里也想过，假如Loki不是向导，他会救他吗?

肯定会，一定会。只要他们遇见了，他一定会不顾一切救他逃离牢笼。

Loki笑了，眉眼弯弯嘴角上扬，眼里的愉悦之意怎么也挡不住。

这是Thor第一次见Loki笑得那么开心，那么的真实，那么的令人心动。

"我刚刚看到那边有个比赛。"Thor抚上Loki的后颈，牵着他的手，"要去参加吗?"

那是一个小型的亲吻比赛，冠军可赢得去往瓦尔海湾的来回机票，没什么规则，参加比赛的情侣们在台上亲吻的时间谁更长，就获得胜利。

然而，Thor和Loki上台不到两分钟就跑回了车里。

Loki觉得Stele给的建议没什么用，他和Thor根本不需要制造单独的相处机会，他们几乎每时每刻都在一起。约会也没什么用，在过程中了解对方，既然他们作为契合度最高的伴侣，某种意义上他们可以说是一体。

喜好和习惯，Thor好像没有什么特别喜好，不知道喜欢他剃的胡子算不算。

习惯嘛，走路先踏右脚，吃饭前先喝水，睡觉喜欢抱他，喜欢催他按时吃饭。

亲密举动，能做的都做了，没有漏的。

距离产生美......他们曾经分开了三年，Thor先来找的他，这是第一次主动。他故意不和Thor讲话，Thor会主动跟他说，这是第二次。他故意不牵Thor的手，Thor会牵他的，这是第三次。

电影的方法，烛光晚餐有过了，还没吃完他们就在餐桌上发生了不可描述的事情，电影也看过了，吃醋好像还没有，情话也没有......

吃醋可以去掉，这是没必要的事情，甜腻的情话要怎么说?直接说我爱你不行吗?

唉，为什么追求Thor比做生意还要难......

一个月后，休假完毕回来上班的Stele发现Loki看上去好像胖了些。

"能不胖吗，那个叫Thor的恨不得一天给头儿喂六餐，我看着都饱了。"

这是来自助手的助手的吐槽。

Thor在第八天就'改了行'，比起处理看都看不懂的文件，他认为他作为Loki的保镖最合适。

于是Loki原本的几个保镖都成了司机。

Thor带他回了家，并不像Jane Lee说的那样，Frigga和Odin很开明，并没有反对他们。其实他们多少也猜到了一些，关于Thor取向的事情。

Thor和Loki在回家的第二天就去领了证，三天后在家里的草坪上办了个简易的婚礼。由于Loki临时有事要处理，第七天他就离开去了另一块大陆的尼尔国。

影视剧上说，偶尔的惊喜会成为感情中很好的调味品。

Loki比报备给Thor回来的时间要早上两天，回到家门口的时间是晚上十一点整，根据生物钟推算，这个时候的Thor应该躺在床上了。

Loki蹑手蹑脚的上了楼，轻轻打开了卧室门。

躺是躺在床上了，就是皱着眉捧着本十几厘米厚的书看着呢。

Thor沉沦于书海之中，开门声响他才发现Loki回来了，要按照平时，Loki在楼梯那他就能听到。

"这是什么?"Loki夺过Thor想藏起来的书籍，这封面上写着大大的几个词，旁边还有行小字，"恋爱宝典-俘获人心的秘籍。"

竟然还有这好东西?他怎么就没想到呢。

"...我，我可以解释的。"Thor难得窘迫，Loki却得到未询问的答案。

"我也爱你，我也想你。"原谅他才看到Thor望向他时的深情，他一直想到的原来离他那么的近，触手可得。

他终于明白什么是距离产生美了。一直一直黏在一起的话，他会忽视Thor，也看不到那些感情。偶尔分开后，在没有Thor的几天里，自己发了疯似的想他，加快速度处理事情就是为了给他一个惊喜。

"恋爱这件事情，我一窍不通，还请你多教教我。"

Thor觉得，就算这是一场阴谋，就让他一辈子都被套路吧，他心甘情愿。

Five months later

"Stele，我有个问题想问你。"

“Sir，您尽管问。”我能完美回答算我厉害。

"就是我那个朋友，他和他喜欢的人在一起了，但是他喜欢的人很烦，该怎么办?"

"请问您朋友是为什么觉得烦呢?"

Loki眼睛转了转，仔细想了想，"不能晚睡，不能早起，要按时吃饭，要准时回家，每周要去健身房三次，每次一个半小时。"

"不能挑食，不能吃太多甜食，每个季度都要去医院做检查......暂时是这些。"

我怀疑您在秀恩爱，并且我有充分的证据能证明。

"这种情况，我建议可以用亲吻或者拥抱解决。比如说，不能晚睡，在您的朋友的对象强制的要求下，您的朋友可以用亲吻或者拥抱争取晚睡的权利。"俗称撒娇。

"有效吗?“

"绝对有效，百试百灵。"

"好的，我代表我的朋友谢谢你。"

彩蛋

Thor最近感觉非常不好，Loki学会撒娇了。每次催他睡觉吃饭准时下班的时候，抱着他又亲又啃，这架势他实在招架不住。

怎么办?Loki到底怎么学会的撒娇?他看上去不像是会撒娇的人啊......是不是又有什么阴谋???

Thor把身上的人掰下去，直接抱了起来。

算了，既然不听话，那就做点睡前运动吧。


End file.
